1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system including a server and an image processing apparatus which are connected to each other through a network, the image processing apparatus of the network system, an image data storing method in the network system, and a computer readable medium recording an image data transmitting program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network system in which image data read by an image processing apparatus is stored at a predetermined storage position in a server through a network, the image processing apparatus of the network system, an image data storing method in the network system, and a computer readable medium recording an image data transmitting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image processing apparatus that scans an image on a paper medium to generate image data and transmits (stores) the image data to (in) an external server or the like through a network. Moreover, such an image processing apparatus receives HTML (HyperText Markup Language) data from the server through use of a web browser, and makes a display unit to display a home page or the like based on the HTML data.
In order to create a home page in which image data read by the image processing apparatus is designated as a link, there has been known the following method, for example. That is, a folder serving as a link is prepared at a predetermined place in advance by a personal computer or the like, HTML data is generated, and image data is transmitted to the folder by the image processing apparatus. Alternatively, HTML data is generated in advance, and image data is transmitted temporarily to a predetermined place by the image processing apparatus. Thereafter, the image data is moved to a link to the HTML data.
As a technique of transmitting image data to an external server or the like, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-086731 discloses a scan mail transmitting system. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-086731, the scan mail transmitting system makes a scanner to generate image data of an original and automatically generates a password. Thereafter, the scan mail transmitting system performs a process of uploading a file of the image data to a server (a web server for uploading) such that only a user who has the password can download the file through use of a web browser, and a process of transmitting a scan mail having a text containing a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) concerning the uploaded file and the password to a designated address.
In a home page provided with a link to a specification or a prepared material, occasionally, HTML data is generated for specifying a document structure in advance. Then, the specification or the prepared material on the link is updated newly without change of the HTML data. In such a home page, a storage position (address), a file name and the like of image data obtained by scanning must be equated to those set by the HTML data in advance. Consequently, the image data is stored at much expense in time and effort. In other word, it is troublesome for a user to transmit (store) image data read by an image processing apparatus to (at) a storage position of a link.